Observador
by vickyng
Summary: “Al contrario de lo que pueda parecer, Horo-Horo sí piensa. Y piensa mucho. Aunque nadie dice que lo haga con total lógica.” HoroRen. Post serie.One Shot. ¡Reviews!


"Al contrario de lo que pueda parecer, Horo-Horo sí piensa. Y piensa mucho. Aunque nadie dice que lo haga con total lógica."

Ok, advertencias varias. **HoroRen**. Algo seriote, en un principio solamente, supongo, y con hartos pensamientos**.** Me gusta la mente de Horo-Horo. Es mi personaje favorito, y odio -ODIO- que en toda la historia no se le muestre como un ganador nunca. Siempre está subordinado a alguien. ¡Nunca se muestran sus triunfos personales! Agh, formaré un grupo que se llamará AFARDEHO: Asociación de Fans por la Reivindicación de los Derechos de Horo-Horo; agh. Volviendo a lo mío,** shounen ai**, por supuesto. **Post serie**. **One Shot. **Y eso es todo por ahora. ¡Vuelvo a las raíces de esta serie!. Claro está, nada de nada me pertenece. NADA-DE-NADA. Bueno, tal vez solo mi imaginación, jaja.

**Observador.**

Para él, todo había estado claro desde el principio: A Ren le atraía Yoh,y según sus obsevaciones, era algo mutuo. Se dio cuenta de eso desde cuando lo fueron a rescatar de las manos de En. Había una química especial; una forma de tratarse, un qué sé yo indefinible. En realidad, no le generaba problema porque no lo pensaba mucho. Pese a quejarse por el famoso asunto de las "novias", entre tanto lío por el torneo, el entrenamiento, las bromas, su sueño, y el simple sobrevivir, tenía bastante como para andar pensando en parejas, en amores, y relaciones: No podía pensarlo ni en su caso, y se iba a andar dando el tiempo para hacerlo por los otros.

Él veía, como un mero espectador, cómo esos dos se miraban, sin que le generara ni agrado ni displicencia.

Entonces apareció Lyserg. Aunque Lyserg intentara que no le interesara nada más que su venganza, se le escapaban las miradas. Aunque él (en realidad, todos, porque era bastante obvio) se hiciera el idiota, a Horo-Horo no le pasó desapercibido que el inglés parecía solo atender a Ren y a Yoh. La razón por la que tomaba en serio al Asakura era obvia, pero, ¿Ren? Por supuesto, a Lyserg le atraía el chinito. Pero lo que sentía el susodicho, era un misterio.

Por supuesto, estas cosas las pensaba solo para sí mismo, no las comentaba con nadie. Y, ¡diablos! ¿Por qué todos parecían estar prendados de Ren Tao? ¿Por qué él mismo no podía dejar de andar fijándose en quienes admiraban a su "líder" de equipo? Podía argumentar que eran las hormonas o incluso, los celos de amigo, y los celos porque él no tenía una fila de admiradores esperándolo, pero no era suficiente. Tenía que haber algo más.

Pero estas preguntas que se hacía no habían significado ningún problema hasta ahora. Se las hacía por diversión cuando estaba aburrido, solo con una cuota de intriga y de burla.

No era hasta este momento, cuando estaba suspendido el torneo hace ya bastante tiempo, que las suposiciones y preguntas que se hacía le bajaban de la cabeza hasta el estómago, haciéndolo sentir extraño: un nudo en su garganta, quizás; un extraño sentimiento de falta de aire en el pecho, y un revoltijo en el estómago. No era hasta ahora que se daba cuenta que él era la última de las víctimas de Ren Tao.

Y ahora todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza, porque nada tenía sentido. No podía atribuirlo a las hormonas, porque ya estaban más creciditos. Y aunque quisiera decir que podían que durara más de lo que pensaba, tenía como claro ejemplo en sus amigos de que ya había pasado la etapa gay propia de la edad: Yoh se veía de lo mejor con Anna, y Ren parecía haber tornado su atracción por el moreno en mera admiración y amistad. Así que no entendía qué era lo que le pasaba a él con Ren.

Así que no podía echarle la culpa a la etapa gay (si es que existía algo así, porque ahora Horo-Horo se preguntaba seriamente si se podía tomar las atribuciones para definir algo así sólo por unas burdas observaciones que había sacado, y que, sin embargo, nunca había comprobado) lo que le pasaba cada vez que pensaba en Ren. Y ahora, encima, tenía que verlo.

Porque, claro, a él – miserable idiota- se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de ir a visitar a Yoh. Y claro, _tenía _que haberse dado cuenta de que las maripositas famosas eran por Ren _justo_ en el trayecto de Hokkaido a Fumbari, cuando ya había avisado de la visita y poco faltaba para llegar.

No supo a cuántos dioses y espíritus le rogó para no ver a Ren por lo menos ese día, pero pareció que algunos lo escucharon. Al llegar a casa de los Asakura, el chino no se encontraba. Pero Yoh, quien lo saludo con su típico buen humor, no tardó en desbaratar su esperanza de tener el favor divino, y mientras se arreglaba con apuro y tomaba a Anna de la mano para salir, le indicó con una sonrisa que el chino sí estaba en Japón, y que solo había salido a hacer unos trámites. Que estaría de regreso a la noche, y, oh, _sin duda_ los dioses lo odiaban, que Lyserg también estaba de visita. Y que él _sí_ estaba en la pensión.

Logró mantener la compostura hasta que los dueños de casa salieron, y luego, de inmediato, se fue a dar golpes contra la pared. ¿Lyserg en Japón? ¿El admirador número uno de Ren en la misma pensión que el chino, y que él mismo, el admirador secreto del i_diota engreído del señorito_?

Se encerró en su cuarto, y se acostó, malhumorado. Ya había pasado la hora de almuerzo, y él había comido algo en el tren. Pese a su estómago insaciable, no pretendía bajar a la cocina, porque si veía al verdecito ese, quizás sus impulsos lo traicionaran. Sobre todo, habiéndose dado cuenta tan recientemente de la situación. Si tuviera más tiempo, suspiró, podría controlarlo mejor.

Parecía que todo saldría bien. Ya estaba cercana la noche, y no había visto ni un pelo del inglés. Pero, oh, su suerte perra, ahí estaba que abrían su puerta, y aparecía el rostro sonriente de Lyserg Diethel en todo su esplendor.

-¡Horo-Horo, qué placer verte!

_Ah, sí claro, ¡siempre tan amable este inglés de la...!_

-Lyserg, tanto tiempo.

Por supuesto, el tono frío no pasó desapercibido para el chico, que entró con cautela, con dos tazas de te en las manos. Le tendió una a Horo-Horo, quien, viéndose sin escapatoria, se sentó y se preparó para intentar manejar lo mejor posible los malditos celos que le roían por dentro.

-¿Pasa algo, Horo-Horo?

Soltó un suspiro. Ok, había sido descubierto. ¿Por qué no mejor hablar con franqueza?

-Bueno, la verdad es que sí, Lyserg. Tengo unas preguntas dándome vueltas en la cabeza hace tiempo, y he llegado a algunas conclusiones... Y bueno, me complica un poco preguntarte, porque tienen directa relación contigo. ¿Qué te parece si jugamos a los detectives, tal como a ti te gusta?- Le sonrió nerviosamente- Yo voy sacando mis conclusiones, y tú me dirás si voy bien – el chico asintió, complacido, mientras se sentaba a su lado-. Entonces, veamos... Primero, desde que te conocimos, me di cuenta que te atraía Ren -Lyserg lo miró con sorpresa. Aunque parecía no ser tanta, porque de todas formas, tuvo la sangre fría de pasarle la taza de té sin que siquiera le temblara al mano-. ¿Correcto?

-Estás en lo correcto, Horo-Horo.

-Bien. Segundo, entonces. Tú y Ren están juntos ahora después de tantos años. ¿No?

Bueno, ahora el inglés sí había perdido la sangre fría. Con un amplio sonrojo, lo miró sorprendido. Pasó un buen tiempo antes que hablara, en los cuales, el interrogador sentía su cabeza hacerse barro.

-¿Se puede saber qué te hace pensar eso?

Horo-Horo suspiró.

-Bueno, - levantó un dedo, para dar énfasis a sus conclusiones- durante el torneo, nunca estuvo claro para mí qué sentía Ren por ti. A veces parecía que a penas existías para él; y al momento, eras de gran importancia. Y ahora que el torneo se ha suspendido y tú has vuelto a ser nuestro amigo, vengo de visita a Tokio, y me encuentro que en la pensión están Yoh-Anna, y Ren-Tú. Eso es lo que me hace pensarlo.

Tomaron té en silencio por un buen rato sin que ninguno dijera nada. El Ainu se sentía desbaratado. Pero a duras penas se notaba su dolor en sus ojos. Después de todo, para él no era problema fingir.

-Horo-Horo... Déjame decirte que la lógica con que funciona tu mente tiene serias, pero serias fallas.

Y, oh, diablos, entonces fue él quien se quedó de piedra.

-¿Qué?

-Es simple: Pongámoslo de esta forma: Si fuera Ryuu el que estuviera aquí, ¿pensarías que él tiene una relación con Ren?

-¡Puaj! ¡NO!

-Exacto. Pero claro, puedes argumentar la atracción que yo sentía por Ren, y que él nunca lo clarificó. Pero, primero, si yo fuera alguna chica que admirara a Ren, ¿Pensarías lo mismo? Y, más aún, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo aún me siento atraído por él y que no fue más que una sensación de la adolescencia? Y además, el que Ren me salvase un par de veces, y que el resto del tiempo no me prestara mayor atención, para mí no es más que un símbolo de que lo que hubo entre nosotros nunca fue más que amistad.

Oh, diablos. Sintió entonces que se le deshacía todo el nervio que tenía antes. Pero antes de siquiera decir algo, Lyserg le dio una enorme sonrisa y continuó.

-Ren y yo no estamos juntos. Y, de ahora en adelante, te ruego me dejes hablar sin interrumpirme. Creo saber por qué tu lógica está errada. Te gusta Ren, ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué qué...?

-Por favor, déjame terminar. Por supuesto, la fuerza de tus sentimientos hace que tu cerebro haga relaciones algo absurdas, y que tus celos se disparen. Y el darme cuenta de que no piensas con completa lógica es lo que me permite notar que tú no tienes idea de lo que, por cierto, es mi mayor argumento de por qué Ren y yo no estamos juntos: Él está vuelto loco por ti.

Ok, eso ya era demasiado para Horo-Horo. Sus ojos se abrieron de manera inusitada, y sentía que en cualquier momento se le desencajaba la mandíbula. Por supuesto, sentía que cada parte de su cuerpo se había convertido en un pedazo de plomo.

-Eso es absurdo... -Alcanzó a murmurar, mientras se ponía pálido.

-Pero dime, amigo, ¿Me equivoco en la parte de que a ti te gusta?

Horo-Horo tragó saliva, y pegó su mirada a la taza de té.

-Bueno, ni caso que lo niegue.

Lyserg le sonrió mientras daba un sorbo a su té.

- Lo sabía. Si no hubiese sido por eso, serías el primero en haber notado, incluso con esa mente extraña tuya, cómo era que Ren saltaba a defenderte cada vez que alguien intentaba hacerte daño, o cómo disfrutaba cuando tú estabas presente. Habrías sido el primero en preguntarte por qué fue capaz de arriesgarse a tal modo cuando enfrentaron a los aliados de Hao, o por qué...

- Ejem... Lamento interrumpir su adorable plática, pero...

Y sí, como para reírse en su cara de su mala suerte, allí, apoyado en el borde de la puerta que Lyserg había dejado abierta, en toda su divina arrogancia, y con su mejor cara de enfermo del estómago estaba un muy serio – y sonrojado- Tao Ren. Y quizás hace cuanto se hallaba allí.

-¡Ren, ya llegaste! ¿Sabías que Horo-Horo llegaba hoy? Jaja, yo pensaba que lo haría mañana, y bueno, ya ves lo que son las cosas... ¿Yoh y Anna no llegan todavía? ¡Huy, pero qué tarde es!, Si me disculpan, ya tengo que irme...

Y, antes de que consiguiera estrangularlo – las manos de Horo-Horo se alzaban en torno del cuello del chico justo en ese momento-, el inglés hizo su _mutis por el fondo _con toda la elegancia que siempre le caracterizaba. Y pese a decir tantas cosas en un segundo, logró hacer que todo pareciera taaan natural...

-Maldito niñito de modales... - gruñó Horo-Horo, sin saber bien qué hacer.

Ren se acercó hacia él, con su típica indiferencia, y fue a ocupar el lugar que el peliverde acababa de abandonar.

- Así que, Ren... ¿Hace-Hace cuanto es que llegaste?

-Lo suficiente para escuchar las conclusiones del "detective" - respondió como si nada el chino, aunque el sonrojo aún no terminaba de desaparecer de su rostro.

Y bueno, ya lo sabía todo. Sin saber bien qué diablos era lo que sentía por ese arrogante e idiota, sabía ahora que no eran solo hormonas. Lo había extrañado algo, tenía que reconocerlo. Desde que había aparecido en la puerta, Horo-Horo no podía sacarse la sonrisa del rostro, pese a la incómoda situación, y estaba allí, sintiendo a su lado el calor del chico sobre el cual tantas observaciones había hecho durante su vida. Y, de golpe, no le quedó más que asumir que estaba loco por ese engreído.

Ahora, no le quedaba más que tomar aire y... Valor.

-¿Y, señorito, tiene razón o no el chico?

Recién entonces su compañero lo miró, sorprendido. Su gesto se suavizó, y su mirada recorrió el rostro crecido del japonés.

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no.

-¡Oh, vamos, Ren, no me vas a dejar con la duda!

-Sí.

-¿Qué?

Por supuesto, la mirada de Ren huyó rápidamente al techo, y pronto sus ojos se cerraron en un gesto arrogante, ante la pregunta del ainu.

-Dije-que-sí, idiota.

Bueno, Horo-Horo tenía su respuesta.

Y con una sonrisa, tomó la mano de Ren y la apretó con cariño entre la suya. El chino lo miró con una fuerza que Horo-Horo _sabía _que había visto antes dirigirse a él, y _solo a él. _Aunque esta era la primera vez que sabía verdaderamente qué significaba. No era que le estuviera deseando la muerte o rogando a los demonios que lo dejara en paz. Ahora sabía que Ren tenía una mirada y una sonrisa – una que nunca abandonaría su altanería, eso sí-, que eran solo para él.

-¿Escuchaste la parte en que le dije a Lyserg que tú me gustabas?

-No.

-Pues me gustas. Y mucho, cabeza puntiaguda.

-¡Hey! ¿Acaso quieres que te de una paliza?

-¿Tú a mí? ¡Ja!

Y aunque, muy en el fondo, sabía que Ren le podía patear el trasero, el chico peliazul prefirió entonces escapar de tener que comprobarlo. Y mientras lo abrazaba con suavidad, sentía como Ren suspiraba con suavidad en su oído; y cómo el cuerpo de Ren se aferraba al suyo; y cómo él mismo lo abrazaba con cariño, le susurro...

-Lo único que quiero que me des es un beso.

Un bufido salió de los labios de Ren, al tiempo que se separaban lentamente para poder mirarse a los ojos. Lentamente, sin prisas, Ren cogió el rostro de su compañero por el mentón con fuerza, y sin importarles que la puerta del cuarto estuviera abierta, se besaron, sin que ya ninguna pregunta importunara la mente del ainu. Y mientras Horo-Horo dejaba caer su peso sobre el cuerpo de Ren, haciéndolo recostarse solo para abrazarlo con más fuerza, y luego de besarle nuevamente los labios, le dijo con una gran sonrisa:

-Creo que tengo que tomar lecciones de lógica.

A lo que Ren, simplemente, lo miró intrigado mientras le daba un coscorrón.

-Me temo que, por más lecciones que tomes, nunca vas a tener arreglo.

Y, pese a lo odioso que podía ser Ren, Horo-Horo no podía hacer más que agradecer a los dioses mientras volvía a besarlo.

* * *

Suena:

(Come pick me up – Ryan Adams)

Sí, sí, mucho diálogo, y con Lyserg, que no era mayor parte del tema, jaja. ¡Pero necesitaba poner en claro mis ideas respecto a esto!. Para mí, que Ren siempre le tuvo ganas a Yoh, y Lyserg a Ren, Jaja. Espero que ustedes juzguen cómo diablos me quedó esto, pero, sea que les guste o no, si lo leyeron, por favor,

**¡Reviews!**

Saludos,

Vickyng.


End file.
